


spaghetti and sex

by astralnoon



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Late at Night, M/M, Public Sex, Restaurants, surprised no one has written this before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralnoon/pseuds/astralnoon
Summary: AKA: the Denny’s sex fic that no one asked for.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	spaghetti and sex

**Author's Note:**

> Major credit to Jess for this one! This story was formed after out-and-back messaging of a hypothetical prompt idea that I decided to bring to life.

If you decide to date Aleks, there’s _one_ thing that you can be certain will happen: he’s gonna drag you to Denny’s at 3am at least once a week. Hell, he had done that with James even _before _the two officially began dating; in fact, not much changed in their relationship when they started dating, apart from sex being added to the mix…__

__… well ok, they may or may not have hooked up on a couple of occasions. But that doesn’t matter now._ _

__Tonight is one of those nights where Aleks comes to James’ house at nearly 2am, inviting himself in and he sits at the edge of James’ bed until he stirs awake. No matter how many times this happens, James still gets the living shit scared out of him when he wakes up to a mysterious figure sitting on his bed… only to fade into a mix of anger and relief when he hears Aleks laughing at his reaction. When he feels that James has enough time to calm down Aleks stands up and leans over the bed to kiss James’ forehead, who shoves him away._ _

__“Motherfucker, what makes you think that a kiss will make up for you scaring me like that?”_ _

__“Because while I might be an asshole, you know you still love me,” James can barely make out a smile on Aleks’ face as he looks at him surrounded by the darkness of his room. He sits up to get closer to Aleks, pretending to be leaning in for a kiss… but then he gently swats Aleks away as he leans in to close the space._ _

__“Two can play at that game, bitch.” Aleks rubs at his jaw from where James hit him, lightly pouting but also fighting down a smile. The sight makes James smile in turn, knowing that Aleks had been right with his previous statement; while the two could be assholes to one another, there was no doubt that the two unconditionally loved each other. James leans up to give Aleks an actual kiss and James pulls him to sit him back down, “there’s exactly one reason that you’d wake me up in the middle of the night.”_ _

__“That obvious?”_ _

__“For how long have you enjoyed waking me up at 3am just so we could go to Denny’s? Yes, it’s that obvious!” James gets out of bed to turn on his bedroom light and starts getting dressed, enjoying the feeling of Aleks’ eyes being glued to his body as he buttons up his jeans and pulls a t-shirt over his head, “ok cowboy, you can calm down with the fuck-me eyes.”_ _

__“Not my fault that you have such a nice body,” Aleks’ eyes don’t leave James as he speaks, shamelessly ogling him, “but I can take time later to stare at it later, I’m fucking starving.”_ _

__“You are the _only _person I know of to wake up in the middle of the night craving an entire meal.”___ _

____“Who says I ever went to sleep?” Aleks walks out of the room to go out to his car and James follows behind him._ _ _ _

____Dating Aleks may mean late night Denny’s runs, _but_ it also means you better hope you like pop punk and emo music; because that seems to be all he listens to. The entire drive there he’s playing MCR and while James wants to reach over and strangle Aleks for still listening to this music as a grown ass adult, it’s also weirdly charming. Especially as James sits and listens to Aleks quietly singing along to Disenchanted, he can feel himself falling for Aleks all over again; ok, this time he’ll allow Aleks to play his emo shit in peace. James watches him as he drives and sings, carefully taking in every detail of Aleks as though he had never seen him before; for so many years James had worked alongside Aleks and somehow been oblivious to how attractive he was, and he still had no idea how past James had been so blind. _ _ _ _

____“Babe, I know I’m the best looking dude you’ve ever seen, but can you peel your eyes off of me so we can go in?” James hadn’t even realized they arrived until Aleks spoke to him, and he could feel his face heating up knowing that Aleks knew he had been the one ogling this time. Aleks walks over to James’ side of the car and slings an arm around his waist as the two begin walking to the entrance._ _ _ _

____“Dude we’re at a diner; you don’t need to treat this like a fancy steakhouse dinner.”_ _ _ _

____“What’s wrong with me touching you? Gotta let everyone know you’re mine somehow,” that line goes straight to James’ dick._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, ok.” The duo sits in their usual booth, away in the corner, and the waitress that approaches doesn’t even need to ask their order to know what they’re getting._ _ _ _

____“Two orders of spaghetti and two Cokes?” She glances at Aleks to make sure and he nods, the waitress nodding back and she walks off to the kitchen to relay the order._ _ _ _

____“They’re probably so sick of seeing us come in at this time,” James says as he absentmindedly taps on the table._ _ _ _

____“Nah, they probably get tired of dealing with all of the stoners that come in with munchies so I’m sure they appreciate a couple of sober customers.”_ _ _ _

____“Aleks, I’m willing to bet that you’ve been one of those stoners you just mentioned.”_ _ _ _

____Aleks scowls at him, “wow first of all, I’m not stupid enough to drive while high; second of all I usually crave Taco Bell when I get munches.”_ _ _ _

____James pats his hand from where it’s balled up in a fist on the table, “well, I’m glad to hear that you won’t drive under the influence. But when are we gonna go there instead of Denny’s?”_ _ _ _

____“They’re only open until 1; Denny’s is an all nighter so it’s better since it’s rare for me to be at your place that early.” The waitress brings their drinks over and sits a cup down in front of each man, who both thank her and she’s back off to the counter._ _ _ _

____“You call 1am early?”_ _ _ _

____“Says the guy who streams all night,” Aleks hides a smile behind his cup as he awaits James’ reaction, knowing that he’s bound to rile him up._ _ _ _

____“Listen here, motherfucker, at least I have a consistent schedule. Meanwhile you leave your poor viewers constantly wondering when you’re gonna stream next and it’s a miracle that they haven’t given up on you to watch me instead.” Aleks chokes a bit on his drink and James smirks before becoming concerned when he falls into a coughing fit, “Jesus Christ, I wasn’t trying to kill you,” James moves to sit next to Aleks and begins patting his back._ _ _ _

____“That was uncalled for, James,” Aleks says while still somewhat breathless, “I don’t roast you for your long streams so why are you roasting me on my infrequent ones?”_ _ _ _

____“Well I _could_ always touch on your YouTube channel-“_ _ _ _

____“James I swear to god-“ James starts laughing and he places a hand over Aleks’ mouth to silence him. Their food arrives following this and they call a silent truce on their fight to instead eat. When James first discovered that Denny’s sold spaghetti his initial reaction was one of disgust, feeling as though a diner chain would not be able to create and sell a decent version of it. But Aleks loved it and he’d constantly bug James to try it, so he finally gave in once and to his surprise: it was actually good. He only meant to get it the one time but naturally Aleks took James liking it once to mean that he wanted it every time, and so he’d always order for them that way; but on the bright side the more James ate the spaghetti, the more he liked it so he grew to tolerate and even eventually like the weekly late night spaghetti runs._ _ _ _

____Aleks finishes first, as always, and he takes out his phone to look through Instagram while waiting on James. As James is almost finished he feels one of Aleks’ hands rest on his knee, and it slowly begins to travel up his inner thigh._ _ _ _

____“Can you not wait until we’re at least in your car to start feeling me up?” He whispers at Aleks, who acts unphased._ _ _ _

____“I’ve been waiting since I watched you getting dressed earlier; and anyway, we’re the only two customers here right now.” James feels a fire lighting low in his belly when he realizes what Aleks is wanting to do._ _ _ _

____“Aleks I am _not_ fucking you in here!”_ _ _ _

____“Lucky for you, you aren’t gonna be the one doing the fucking this time,” his hand strokes James’ thigh dangerously close to his dick, and James can feel himself starting to get hard from the touch._ _ _ _

____“Do you even know how dirty these restrooms have to be? I don’t care if I’m fucking or being fucked, Aleks, it’s no either way.” Aleks removes his hand from James’ thigh, quickly replacing it with the opposite hand, and slings an arm around James’ shoulders._ _ _ _

____“The only way that restroom is about to be dirty is when I get my hands on you,” he murmurs into James’ ear, “I can feel you getting hard already. Admit it, you want me to fuck you in a Denny’s.” James almost busts out laughing at the second half; did Aleks really think he could be seductive in trying to have sex in a public bathroom? But before he could object Aleks has started to cup him through his jeans and continues speaking to him, “I think so often about fucking you where someone else could hear or even see us. It turns me on so much to imagine me pinning you against a wall and having my way with you, hearing your moans echo throughout the place. Let me do it just this once, sweetheart? I won’t make you do it again if you don’t like it.” James thinks for a bit; while he’d rather not have sex with Aleks in a public place, he’s about halfway hard right now. At this rate, he’s not sure if he’d be able to get back to his place before pouncing Aleks, and as he said: there’s no other customers around. And from what James can tell the workers aren’t paying much attention either, so he makes up his mind pretty easily._ _ _ _

____“Once, Aleks. Only because you’ve made me pop a boner in the middle of a restaurant.” Aleks breaks out into a smile and he kisses James as he stands up._ _ _ _

____“I’ll make it worth it, I promise,” he grabs James’ hand and leads him to the restrooms, walking into the one stall and locking the door behind them. Backing James against the cinderblock wall of the building itself, Aleks pins his wrists up and kisses him deeply, briefly slipping his tongue into James’ mouth before he pulls away and moves to his neck. James’ breathing hitches when he feels teeth sink into his neck and he manages to pull one of his wrists free to tangle a hand into Aleks’ hair, gently tugging at it._ _ _ _

____“So you’ve been getting off on the thought of fucking me in public, huh?” James begins speaking to Aleks as he licks at the newly formed hickey, “how much self control did it take you to not drag me in here as soon as we walked in? I’ve been noticing your eyes on me all night looking as though you’ve been thinking about this.” He moves his hand to cup at Aleks, whose hips jolt forward into the touch._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, I wish you knew how much of an impact you have on me,” Aleks suddenly flips James around to where he’s facing the wall and he re-pins his wrists, “but I’m about to show you.” Grabbing both of James’ wrists with one hand he lowers one to the front of James’ pants, unbuttoning them and then palming him through his boxers. James releases a stuttered breath as Aleks strokes him through the fabric, but the sensation does not last long before the boxers are tugged down just low enough to allow for Aleks to begin working him open. Realizing that neither has lube on them he goes for the next best option, swiping a finger along the slit of James’ dick and collecting the precome that has already formed and Aleks begins running the finger along the outer edges of James’ hole. James arches his back to allow for Aleks to have a better angle and he soon inserts the finger, James lowly moaning at the feeling._ _ _ _

____“You’re so gorgeous, James,” Aleks begins quietly talking to him, “and so good for allowing me to test out one of my fantasies with you. I know you’re nervous but put your full trust in me; it’s going to be so worth it for you.” He kisses James on the back of the neck and picks up the speed of his finger pumping in and out of James, who continues to breath in soft moans. Soon he inserts a second finger and keeps at the same pace, occasionally brushing against James’ prostate and savoring in the louder moans it draws from his mouth._ _ _ _

____The cold wall against James quickly turns warm underneath his skin, much to his relief. The sensation of Aleks opening him up is not nearly enough for him, though, and he rolls his hips forward to try and get some contact from the wall, but Aleks’ other hand swiftly finds its way to one of James’ to stop him._ _ _ _

____“I might be fucking you in a public restroom, but maybe you shouldn’t try and fuck the wall,” Aleks says with a slight laugh, “I feel like that can’t be safe.”_ _ _ _

____“Well maybe _you_ should get to fucking me faster, and I won’t be trying to fuck a wall,” James says between clinched teeth, about to go insane if he doesn’t get fucked soon. _ _ _ _

____“Alright, alright, if you really think you’re ready,” Aleks pulls his fingers out of James and undoes his own pants, taking out his dick and stroking himself to full hardness, “I don’t have a condom by the way, hope you’re ok with me coming in you.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t care, just get to fucking me already, for fucks sake-“ James gets cut off by a low moan when Aleks pushes into him, inserting himself fully into James and laying flush against his backside for a bit, kissing his neck once again._ _ _ _

____“You always feel so fucking good,” he quietly says as he begins slowly thrusting in and out of James, “and you look so good taking my cock. God, you’re beautiful, James.” James can only moan in response to Aleks’ praise, while Aleks compliments him all the time James never gets tired of hearing him do so, only wishing that he had done so sooner than the start of their relationship. Aleks’ own breathy moans begin to fill James’ ear and he closes his eyes to fully take it in, plus the sensation of being fucked, as he feels Aleks’ pace speed up. As James’ hands lay flat against the wall, his world consists of only Aleks right now; his scent is intoxicating as James breaths it in, his dirty words looping through James’ ears and repeating in his mind, his lips against his neck._ _ _ _

____It’s all Aleks; there is only Aleks to James right now._ _ _ _

____James had been so absorbed into Aleks that he hadn’t noticed the volume of his moaning increasing to such a loud volume that it risked an employee coming in to check on the commotion. Aleks quickly brings a hand to James’ mouth, but worries if he’s taking it too far as he had never gagged or choked James before. He gets his answer almost immediately, however, when James’ tongue darts out to lick his fingers and even nip at them and out of curiosity, Aleks inserts a finger into his mouth._ _ _ _

____Aleks just about comes right then when James begins to suck on the finger, and invites for a second one to be added. James runs his tongue along the fingers, humming quietly as he does the ministration; now it’s Aleks’ turn to moan at a risky volume, but he bites into his bottom lip to shut himself up from any more moans. Aleks gets so lost in James and the sensation of him around his dick that he reverts back to his native tongue, a string of Russian being murmured into James’ ear. While James has no idea what Aleks is saying, the words go straight to his belly and add on to his quickly growing climax; it grows much, _much_ stronger when Aleks’ free hand goes to James’ dick, stroking in time with his thrusts and James soon finds himself on the edge. _ _ _ _

____“You’ve been so fucking good for me, James. You can come now,” Aleks remembers English long enough to whisper to James, and he’s done for. With a whimper he comes into Aleks’ hand and goes limp against the wall as Aleks continues to thrust into him, getting close to his own release. After a few more thrusts he buries his face into James’ back and with a muffled moan of his name, Aleks releases inside of him, hips stuttering to a stop as he stills inside of him. The two remain there for what feels like an eternity, relishing in the closeness and warmth of one another as they catch their breaths. Aleks begins to kiss along James neck again, who tilts his head to the side so they can share a kiss; Aleks pulls out of James to turn him around so he can properly kiss him, quickly turning into a heated make out. In the middle of the kissing, James suddenly remembers:_ _ _ _

____“You _came_ in me, you asshole!”_ _ _ _

____“I told you, no condom so I’d be coming in you! And you said you were ok with it!”_ _ _ _

____“Now I have to walk out of here and drive home with your fucking come dripping out of me…” James trails off as he realizes that the situation… doesn’t bother him at all. In fact, it almost turns him on again to know that he has Aleks’ come in his ass right now._ _ _ _

____“You don’t seem that bothered with it,” Aleks smiles at him as he buttons himself back up. Walking out to wash his hands, James walks up behind him and slings his arms around his waist, kissing at his neck._ _ _ _

____“That… that went way better than I thought it would. I never thought I’d willingly get fucked in a Denny’s at 3am but here I am.” Aleks turns and kisses him again, leading the two out to walk back to his car. As they walk to the main door a different waitress carefully watches them, a certain look in her eyes; when James looks over she simply smiles before walking into the kitchen and he flushes with embarrassment at the realization, “she knows, Aleks. She fucking knows!”_ _ _ _

____“And?”_ _ _ _

____“Aleks, she knows that we just fucked in there!” Aleks laughs James’ concerns off, quite obviously unbothered and James decides to drop it. On the drive back to his house James thinks back to the sex and how Aleks had spoken in Russian at one point, “so uh, what were you saying to me? When you went Russian on me while you fucked me.”_ _ _ _

____Aleks smirks, “I was reviewing the spaghetti we had just eaten.” James smacks him while under the belief that he had come to a food review. Aleks’ smirk fades into a soft smile when he thinks of what he had actually been saying to James: that he loves him more than life itself and can’t believe how lucky he is to be loved by James._ _ _ _

____But James doesn’t need to hear that, Aleks already states it on a daily basis._ _ _ _


End file.
